Alcohol Issues
by moonmythology
Summary: An exile's first drink. A love confession? anything is possible with alcohol. oneshot exilexatton


**Alcohol Issues**

A/N: My crack at the drunken exile fluff. I wanted to do something light for a change. This could work as a prequel to the Lies story arc. Enjoy!

Aranel Stari never went to cantinas. She was cautioned against it as a Padawan, yet she was forced to go there on an errand. This is for the Ithorians, she reminded herself as she entered the noisy, dimly lit and strange smelling establishment. She was always too punctual: because she had received word that Luxa always arrived 23:45, she made it a point to get there at 23:05. At that time, she had observed that the place was already packed with sentient beings. It took her ages to get near the bartender, as almost everyone was desperate for drinks. She decided to stay there since it would be the best place to see Luxa. Despite the crowding, she felt almost comfortable until the bartender asked her a question she did not want directed to her: "Can I get you anything?"

Aranel gave him a blank look. She did not know what to say. On a previous assignment that involved another cantina, she humiliated herself by ordering water. She decided not to do that again. As she remembered what Atton ordered during their last trip there, she confidently declared to the smiling bartender: "Juma."

In less than three seconds, a clear glass with yellow juice was tossed in her had. After looking at it incredulously for a few minutes and looking around to see if there were Jedi looking (obviously there wasn't, but in this case some people cannot be too sure), she took a huge gulp, which came out of her mouth and nose a few seconds later. She did not like its strange bitter aftertaste.

The bartender's smile widened. "First time?"

Aranel guiltily nodded as she wiped her face.

"It takes some getting used to."

Aranel looked at the time. Her watch told her that it was 23:50. Perhaps something delayed her, she thought. She looked at the yellow liquid before her and remembered one reason why people drink: to forget their pasts. She knew that she had lots of things that she wanted to forget: the Mandalorian Wars, her Exile, her lost connection to the Force and Revan. Revan. She remembered how they used to steal away on the plains of Dantoine, how he always showed her through small random acts that he had loved her but could not say so because of the Jedi code and how he always looked after her. No, she did not want to forget about that. She wanted to forget how he had fallen and how he had driven her away. She sighed and looked at the yellow juice again. Perhaps this could help. I'll give it a try. She took another huge gulp. This time, she was able to resist coughing it out. She paused a few moments as she felt the warm liquid flowed deep inside her. She took another glup until she finished the whole glass. It did not work.

"Another one?" asked the barterer across with his hands on the table.

"Yes, please." Perhaps I could forget it all in two.

A few hours later, she could not even count how many she had had. Two guys in Czerka uniforms occupied the two seats beside her, eyeing her with interest. "Hi, I'm Lannik," said the chubby one with wide eyes on her left.

"I'm Yul," said the tanned muscular one on her right.

Aranel frowned at both of them. "And I'm not interested."

The muscular guy whistled. "Whoow! You are exactly my type. I always love a challenge."

"C'mon," taunted the chubby one. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone."

"We'll keep you company," the muscular one added. "Until morning if you'll let us."

Aranel's face was getting red with both alcohol and anger. If Sith Lords only studied alcohol, one could surmise that it could turn one easier to the dark side. Aranel, unfortunately, did not think about that. She was about to grab her vibroblade from her belt when she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Hey, Babe."

Her face became redder. Behind them stood Atton. He placed his arm around her glared at both guys. As soon as they caught his eyes, they left as suddenly as they came. When they were gone, Atton took a seat beside her.

Aranel seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Thanks, but I really didn't need your help from those guys."

"You apparently didn't need my help," Atton retorted. "They needed my help. If I hadn't called you then, you would have chopped them to pieces."

"Are you taunting me?" she threatened.

Atton smelled the booze on her breath. He held his hands up and calmly replied. "Nah. Just stating a fact. I've had my share of near-fatal attractions and, yes, one of them is sitting right beside me. Why are you drinking anyway?"

"I'm here on official business." Aranel laughed. "Isn't that right partner?" she almost yelled as she nodded to the bartender.

The bartender merely nodded.

"Yeah, says you," Atton said scornfully. "I bet Habat told you to get yourself drunk." He gestured to the bartender to bring him a glass."Hey, next time you want to get drunk, bring me along."

Aranel flashed him a drunken smile, nodded and shook hands with him. She watched him eye some twilek dancers slithering to the dancefloor. "Yeah, you look like an expert in drinking…and love."

That last word made Atton direct his gaze back to her.

Aranel moved closer to him as she enunciated every word: "So tell me: how does one forget about someone?"

Atton stared at her incredulously. It seemed to be the first time she opened up to anyone as she always had a steely exterior that she showed everyone. He knew that she had lost much, but not including what she was implying. So she had loved someone long ago. Figures. That's one of thethings that make them break down. He tookher glass and examined it. Had I known how these things work on Jedi, it would have made my job easier. He stopped thinking about that. He did not want to think about what he did placed her glass down. He focused on answering her question. He suavely replied, "That's easy: take them to bed with you. The next morning you'll even forget their names."

"Cheers!" Aranel laughed and raised her glass. She took a huge gulp. "I forgot that that's love for you. Mine's a bit more complicated. I have loved him for years. I followed him to the Wars. I did everything he asked meto do, even those I wasn't proud of. I watched him fall."

Atton examined her intently as tears were starting to well up in her eyes. He had made several women cry for him, but he did not know what to do about those who cried about different guys in front of him. "So he left you..."

His feigned good mood did not seem to rub on her. Her eyes watered even more. "No he did not leave me. He drove me away from him so that I would not fall to the dark side with him. I think he loved me even until then. That is why I still love him."

"Yeah? Where is he now?" Atton bitterly asked, trying not to show his jealousy. "That guy has probably forgotten you already."

At this point, Aranel's voice was already choked with tears."Yes, I believe he has. That's the saddest part: he has forgotten me while I could not forget him." After saying those words, she started to cry violently.

Atton was about to place an arm on her shoulder when she shoved it away. She forced a smile. "No, it's ok. I'm fine. At least I'm alive right? I had to be tossed away by both him and the council so that I could stay alive after the war. I must be the luckiest Jedi in the world. Did you hear me?!" She was starting to shout. "I'm the luckiest Jedi in the world!"

Atton looked around. He was relieved that no one seemed to hear her because of the loud music. Others thought that she was crazy. Atton helplessly watched her sob even more. The bartender flashed him a disappointed look. Yeah, yeah. I'm good at making girls cry, but usually they cry for me. After taking another glass, Aranel passed out. He gently stroked her hair. If you're going to cry about another guy, at least don't look pretty to me.

The bar was getting less busy. After finishing his glass, Atton approached the bardender. "How many did she have?"

"Eight."

Atton frowned at her sleeping form. You will have to pay me later. Still as he watched her, he could not find it in himself to be mad at her. He groped in his pockets until he had enough to paythe bartender. When he turned once more to her, she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week past Lovers' Day yet plastic hearts still decorated some trees on the residential module. Aranel was walking unsteadily on the empty street. "Oh, heart if only I could reach you…"

Atton was just in time to see her get up a tree, balance herself on a branch and grab one of the tree's heart decorations. "Get back down here you crazy jedi!"

Aranel waved at him and laughed. "Hey Atton! You seem alright for a scoundrel. Should I give this to you?" She held up the heart."You want this don't you? In case this heart…" This time, she was pointing to her own breast. "…in this case this heart falls for you, would you catch it?"

At that question, Atton did not know what he was supposed to reply. He could not even yell back anymore. "Alright, alright. Just come down here. Okay?"

Aranel did not seem to hear him. "You know...Fall. Like this?" She shook the branch and feigned falling with her body. However, the branch that she was standing on broke. The next moment, she felt herself being caught by strong arms before she completely passed out.

Atton examined the peaceful look on her face. She was smiling at last. As she lingered in his arms, he traced her eyes, her ruddy cheeks, her small nose and her smooth even lips with his eyes. At least she forgot about him, well, until she wakes up. He stared at her sadly. Tomorrow, she will forget about him catching her, but he will not forget about it. He shook his head. So this is the scary thing they call love? It makes one stupid. This is not good. I will leave her anyway when I get the chance...

Atton carried her back to their apartment. Thankfully, Kreia did not ask anything. When Aranel woke up the next day, she vowed never to drink again.


End file.
